


"Why didn't you tell me?" (Ryunosuke Tanaka x Reader)

by Vexelier_Suix_Cipher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort fic, Dizziness, Hurt, LACK OF FOOD/EATING, Lack of Sleep, M/M, Reader Discretion is Advised, THIS FIC INCLUDES THE FOLLOWING, and depression, warning!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher/pseuds/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher
Summary: [Y/n] has been looking quite sick these days. His boyfriend, Tanaka, starts to get worried when dark bags start forming under his eyes and his boyfriend starts to stop eating.Then it all goes to hell when [Y/n] stops coming to school.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Male!Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Kudos: 24





	"Why didn't you tell me?" (Ryunosuke Tanaka x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!! READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!!
> 
> This fic is angsty and depressing. It's based on things that happen to me.
> 
> Enjoy the story.

Tanaka was worried.

He was almost never worried. Always keeping a positive mindset that brightened the days of his friends. 

This was different though.

You started coming to school late, tired, and with no motivation whatsoever. Then deep, dark, circles formed under your eyes. The sparkle in those [e/c] eyes fading to a dullness he hated to see. Then you stopped eating your food in the cafeteria. 

"Ah...Ryu?"

"Mhm?" He swallowed his food. "Yeah, babe?"

"Do you want my food? I'm not really hungry today..." You said quietly, pushing your bento box towards him. The first time you did this, he smiled and wolfed it down like there was no tomorrow.

Then you did it again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And-

"Babe, you gotta eat."

You whipped your head around to look at your boyfriend. He had finished his food and was looking quite concerned. "You keep giving me your food every day. I'm starting to get worried." He said, putting a hand on your cheek as his thumb stroked the skin softly. His hands were warm and you hadn't slept properly in a few months. He scolded you quite a bit and you made a deal. You'd eat 2 bites of everything in the bento box, and he would leave you alone. 

It worked at first. But...

"Babe? You look sick... do you wanna go to the nurse's office?" Ryu asked, putting his arm around your waist. You shook your head.

Way too quickly.

Suddenly, nausea crept up your throat and you leaned over the bushes, throwing up anything you had eaten that day. Tanaka was horrified. He quickly made sure your hair was out the way and rubbed your bad soothingly. "Goddammit, babe..." He muttered out, going pale at the sight of you throwing up so much substance. You hadn't even eaten enough these last few days, how the hell were you vomiting this much?

As you felt the nausea subside, you got up shakily and wiped your mouth. As if on cue, a wave of lightheadedness and dizziness hit you like a brick as you stumbled backward into your boyfriend. 

"You're going to the nurse [Y/n]."

===

Here he was, sitting by your side as you sat outside the nurse's office. "I'm sorry." You muttered out, head throbbing with pain as you leaned against your boyfriend for support. Ryu shook his head. "Don't be sorry babe. There's no need." He said softly, placing a kiss on your forehead.

===

You didn't come to school the next day.

Or the day after.

Or the day after that.

Or the day after that...

You hadn't been to school in about 2 months. No one had seen you, and when people asked, the teacher would only say you were sick. Tanaka had enough of this bullshit. After school, he skipped volleyball practice and stormed his way over to your house. As he ran, his head overflowed with thoughts. Were you okay? Why hadn't you talked to him about this? Did he do something wrong?

His thoughts were cut short as he reached your house and rang the doorbell, followed by a patter on knocks. He expected you to open the door, only to be met with your mom. "Oh! Ryunosuke! What a lovely surprise..." She said, glancing up the stairs at your room. "Come right in, he's showering right now." She said as she moved aside, letting the boy inside.

"How is he?" 

"Could be better. He doesn't come out of his room and hasn't eaten his food. I find the plates I give him untouched in his room days later." She explained painfully. Ryu couldn't respond right now, he didn't trust his voice. So, he gave a firm nod as he headed up to your room. 

Sitting on the bed, he waited for you to come out. Looking around the room felt... duller. Empty. Like there wasn't actually anyone living there. Then the bathroom door opened. Tanaka's eyes widened in fear.

You had a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on. With this, he could see how thin you'd gotten. You looked so fragile and sick. "Ryu...?" You croaked out, eyes widening back as you frantically looked around for a hoodie or something to hide your complex. Your boyfriend was quick to act and stood up. Rushing over to you, he pulled you to his chest and firmly yet gently wrapped his arms around you. 

You hadn't felt this warm in a while. You missed his hugs and kisses...

"I'm so sorry for not coming sooner [Y/n]..." He cried out, burying his face into the crook of your neck. "I should be making sure you're healthy and happy but..." He didn't need to continue as you understood what he meant. Shakily, you hugged him back, enjoying the warmth that you very much missed. 

===

"I'll help I promise. Just tell me what you want to happen and I'll make sure it happens." He told you, holding you in his lap as you watched movies and ate popcorn. "I just want you to be by my side..." You said quietly, starting to fall asleep. 

"I promise I will."


End file.
